official_clashofkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancient Battlefield
Introduction Players from different kingdoms will enter a cross-kingdom area. Castles will be randomly assigned a location. Players will earn points by attacking others, which is the basis of the final rankings and rewards. All players in the champion's kingdom will get abundant rewards, the player who make greatest contributions will also receives huge returns. Entrance Conditions You are required to reach castle Lv.15 You need to have the item "Contract of War". One Contract of War will be consumed for each entry. A Contract of War can be bought at the Store or be obtained by completing specific goals in the time. Note: *You need to heal all wounded soldiers in order to enter the Ancient Battlefield. *Ancient Battlefield Free for the first time. Battle Rules In the Ancient Battlefield, the way to the battle is same as in the original kingdoms. Players will not be restricted in using any items. No troops will be killed in the battle, but will be converted to wounded. Meanwhile, healing the wounded will be much faster and they will be healed automatically without costing any resources. When your defense fails, the burning speed will increase a lot. Please pay attention to extinguishing the fire. Before entering the Ancient Battlefield, you can use Attack Bonus and Defense Bonus. When you enter the Ancient Battlefield, the effects of these items are still existing. You can also obtain the same effects when you use them in the Ancient Battlefield. Stage Description The Ancient battlefield will be opened for 24 hours. Every 2 hours is a stage. Ranking will be settled at the end of each stage. A new stage will be in preparation at the same time. Every stage requires a Contract of War. At the beginning of each stage, all castles' positions will be reset, as well as the stage goals. Victories in a row rules The system will automatically count how many continuous victories you are having now. You will get extra bonus when the counter reaches certain numbers. The more victories in a row you get, the more bonus you will get. The counter will reset when you fail in an attack. Defeating the lord who is having victories in a row will get a bonus, too. The more continuous victories he/she has, the more bonus you will get. Note: Attention, defending doesn’t count! Stage Goals When the Ancient Battlefield opens, players will randomly obtain stage goals. The more goals completed, the better the reward. Points Rules Points can be gained from killing soldiers, Siege Victory or Defense Victory. The higher the level of the killed soldiers, the more points are awarded. On the contrary, only a few points will be collected by killing soldiers that have a lower level than yours. Points from killing soldiers are decided by the highest level soldiers you can train and the level of the killed soldiers. A draw means no points for both sides. Ranking rules The system will rank players every 2 hours according to each lord's points. The final results will depend on your highest ranking. Rewards In the Ancient Battlefield, Lords ranked 1~1000 will receive crystal rewards. The higher the ranking, the more crystals they will receive Limitations #After entering the Ancient Battlefield, alliance members cannot be kicked out. No one can create or join alliances either. #Alliance buildings can not be placed. #Alliance Forts' names cannot be modified. #You are only able to help alliance members in the Ancient Battlefieldand not those in the original Kingdom. #Battles will be invalidated during the preparation stage, but marching is possible. #Lords who entered the Ancient Battlefield cannot reinforce others in the original kingdom. #The original Castles will switch to cross-kingdom status, which means it cannot be attacked or scouted by other lords. #After entering the Ancient Battlefield, actions like attacking, gathering and attacking monsters will not be processed. #After entering the Ancient Battlefield, you can't trade with lords in the original kingdom, but you can trade with allies in the Ancient Battlefield. Note: Your actions in the Ancient Battlefield will not influence your points in the Daily Event Category:In-Game Information Category:Events